


Just A Regular Tuesday

by Purelifetea



Series: GBG DRABBLES WITH YO GIRL TEA [1]
Category: Goodguyfitz, gaybabygang - Fandom, gbg
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, GBG - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, angsty, gaybabygang, goodguyfitz - Freeform, i just Cameron to admit he has a wife, kind of cute, trigger warning, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purelifetea/pseuds/Purelifetea
Summary: The boys throw a party but OC is very edgy.





	Just A Regular Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME PEOPLE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO DOMESTIC VIOLENCE. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

I was at another one of their get togethers or parties. Whatever you wish to call it. Everyone was drunk or high or both. I’m pretty sure mason just lost his ten-day strike of no weed. Jay and Anna are swapping DNA. My best friend and Matt are probably making babies. Swagger is most likely on his forth brownie. And I, I’m laying on their small patch of grass outside.

I can hear the deep belly laugh of Ryan’s and the giddy one of Toby’s. I can hear the music playing softly to not annoy the neighbors. I can hear the pools water splashing as Mason jumps in it again.  
I hear footsteps disturb the grass I lay on and feel a mammoth of a man tower over me consequently blocking the last little bit of sunlight in the sky.

“Mind if I join you?” he asks. I open my eyes to see a very stoned giant, or am I stoned? I smile.

“Hello, Toyota Camry,” He laughs. My eyes follow his body as he slowly heaves himself to lay next to me. “Not going to party with your friends?”

“Nah,” he lays on his side with his head resting on his hand – looking. “Lately, I’d rather spend all my time with you… Even if you don’t ‘believe’ in it”

I roll my eyes and shake my head letting a small giggle slip out. “Time shouldn’t exist. Like money, like status, like many other things, Camy” He laughs and pokes my side.

“You know what I mean, Sarah.” He pulls my body closer to him so we’re chest to chest and legs intertwined. I nod into his chest indicating, yes, I do know what he means. 

/A few months ago/

The café was quiet and only held three people, two of them being employees. 

I was finally going to meet my best friend’s boyfriend. After, months and months of waiting. See, Kendall was a very much in love with this man. Who this man was, was not to my knowledge. I just know that I took a very, very long flight to meet this man, and my best friend of course. Kendall and I haven’t seen each other since she graduated from community last year, or was it the year before that? 

I wasn’t in the community college. Actually, I just graduated highschool a month ago. But this isn’t the point.

The point is, as I sip my sweetened green tea, is that I was just informed that I’m meeting this guy and this guys’ best friends… All five of them. 

I look at Kendall’s little apology text with a cute emoji at the end and almost cry. Great I’m shaking again. 

The employees look up the same moment I do. The café door opens. In comes seven people. All variation of heights, sizes, and stature. One a giant, the next a midget (probably because he was standing next to the giant).  
That’s where it all started, my one and only infatuation. When they all introduced themselves. Shook my hand. And when I passed out into the arms of the giant named Cameron only for him to catch me. 

/Present/ 

“Can I ask you something, Sarah?” Cameron interrupts my memory. I sweat.

“Oh no,” I respond. He chuckles nervously.

His big hands cord through my hair and massage my scalp. I lean into his comforting touch, my nerves seemingly calm.

He asks, “Why did you leave America?”

I answer, “For Kendall…”

He grips my body tighter, almost like that would somehow squeeze the lie away. 

“The truth, please, Sarah,” he pleads. “There’s only so many unanswered phone calls and emails we can take before one of us breaks. You don’t have to tell everyone, just one of us has to know.” He places a chaste kiss on my forehead. 

“I can’t tell you, Cam,” I cry, tears threatening to escape my bloodshot eyes. 

He pulls me, so I lay on top of him. My head on his chest. His arms wrap around my torso and pin me to his chest as the first few tears run down my cheeks. He starts humming a soft tone, slowly dragging one hand up and down my back.

“I couldn’t take it anymore, Camy,” I cry harder and continue, “She’s a monster, an abusive monster!”

“Who? Baby, please, you can tell me,” he places another kiss on my head.

“My-My mom,” I whisper. “She’d throw these fits, but it wasn’t always like that! She used to cuddle me, kiss me goodnight every night, even if I refused. Bu-But now…”

My throat’s clogged and my hands are clammy. My heartbeat is belting through my chest. There’s a ticking in my head.

/Tick. Tick. Tick./

“Stop! Mama, please!” I yell with scratchy throat. “I’m sorry, mama. I’m so sorry.”

/Tick. Tick. Tick./

“Why did you do it?!” she screamed, throwing another beer bottle at me. It shatters on the wall next to me. “Why did you do it HUH?! Why didn’t you save him!? You could’ve saved him!”

/Tick. Tick. Tick./

The clocks knocked over from the night before. The clock Eric got her so many years ago. I attempt to clean up the mess but bump my foot onto a picture frame. I pick it up and fall to my knees as I stare into the eyes of a family. My family.

“I’m so sorry, Johnny,” I weep. “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there.”

/Tick. Tick. Tick./

“Baby, Baby,” Cameron shushes me, rocking me back and forth. I come back to reality with me on Cameron’s lap and him clutching me close. 

“My brother,” I start, “My brother was my best friend. He had a kid… Liam, my nephew.” He places an encouraging hand on my back.

“He c-called me one night, asking me to come pick him up. He said th-that he was going to do something bad to-to Liam and to take Liam away. S-so I did, but when I came back to get him… He-he…”  
“Shhh,” he coos, “It’s okay, baby. I’m here. I’m right here.”

“He s-s-s-s-sh-shot himself point b-blank,” I breathe out. My heart jumping in my chest and my head ticking. 

Cameron didn’t say much after that. Just held me tightly as I relived moments I’ve locked away for years. Just let me cry in his shoulder. And slowly I calmed down. 

I broke the silence with a humorless laugh and broke out of his hold. I lean back on my two hands and say,

“Lemme ask you something fitzy.” He nods, confused. “What would you do if one day the people that meant the most to you suddenly didn’t?”

He’s silent. 

“What if you looked into the eyes of the people you loved the most, and no longer felt that connection?” I paused. “That’s why I left.”

/Few Weeks Later/

“Happy Birthday dear Sarah!” They sang. “Happy Birthday to you!!”

Kendall places the poorly made cake in front me, making me smile because I know they spent hours trying to make a simple cake. Just for me.  
I look around the table and notice everyone looking at me, expecting for me to make a wish.

I do.

I blow out the candles and watch as everyone hoops and hollers. Mason yells for my shots. Toby rolls his eyes. Matt laughs and pulls Kendall back to his side. Jay’s getting the shot glasses with the help of his little lover. Swagger is doing a little happy dance and Cameron, Cameron’s got his arm swung around my shoulders, sitting in a lazy position in the dining room chairs. And I, I’m joining the party, happily.


End file.
